looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Knights Must Fall
Knights Must Fall is a 1949 Merrie Melodies short directed by Friz Freleng. Plot When squire Bugs insults the knight, he is challenged to a duel by Sir Pantaslot of Drop Seat Manor. The jousting arena is marked like a football stadium, and has a modern announcer and a vendor hawking programs. The knight emerges from his fancy tent on a warhorse, but Bugs rides out of his patched up US Army tent on a burro. After being knocked across the field twice, Bugs chalks his lance like a pool cue and calls the 8-ball in the side pocket. However when he hits the knight's shield, his lance is splintered. After a brief halftime show, Sir Pantsalot and Bugs commence to beat each other with clubs. Then Bugs pulls out a rivet gun and tickles the knight with it. The knight swings a flail, but Bugs puts a spring under it and it bounces back and strikes the knight on the head. The knight chops at Bugs's armor with an axe, but Bugs isn't inside it. Bugs pops up inside the knight's armor and gives him a big kiss. The knight swings at him, but Bugs ducks and he hits himself in the head. Bugs jabs the knight's butt with a pin, then jumps out of the armor and dives into a manhole. The knight dives after him, but crashes into the manhole cover which Bugs pulled over the hole. Bugs then tries to leave, but his exit is blocked by Sir Pantsalot and several other knights. Bugs calls to the referee for a timeout, then heads to the blacksmith shop to create his own super armor from a wood stove and a gun turret, and they prepare to attack each other. After a horrendous sounding crash, Bugs sets up shop as The Smiling Rabbit, dealer in Used Armor. Availability * (1982) VHS - The Looney Tunes Video Show - Volume 8 * (1993) LaserDisc - Bugs Bunny: Hare Beyond Compare: 14 More Bugs Bunny Classics * (1994) VHS - Special Bumper Collection (Vol. 1) (UK) Censorship * ABC's The Bugs Bunny & Tweety Show edited out the scene of Bugs stepping on a lever, lifting the top of the Black Knight's helmet, then hitting the Black Knight on the head with a hammer, producing a big lump.http://www.intanibase.com/gac/looneytunes/censored-k-l.aspx Notes * The cartoon was reissued on October 28, 1967, which is considered part of the 1957-58 animation season for Warner Bros.; this is evident from the "WARNER BROS" font without a period on the Blue Ribbon opening. * A print of this cartoon with the original opening and closing Color Rings and the "Bugs Bunny In" title was found online, but the short has not been remastered on DVD and Blu-ray yet. Gallery IMG_2424.png|Original opening titles IMG_2425.png|Original opening titles 2 IMG_2426.png|Original opening titles 3 IMG_2427.png|Original ending titles References External Links Knights Must Fall on the SFX Resource Category:Bugs Bunny Cartoons Category:1949 Category:Merrie Melodies Shorts Category:Blue Ribbon reissues Category:Cartoons directed by Friz Freleng Category:Shorts Category:Cartoons written by Tedd Pierce Category:Cartoons with layouts by Hawley Pratt Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Paul Julian Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Bugs Bunny Friz Freleng Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons produced by Eddie Selzer Category:Re-released cartoons whose original titles are known to exist